YOUR WAY
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: this time is Sanji' way and POV when it comes to dating. yaoi ZOSAN. and i can't help to help a little story...just for conclusion..


**Title: **YOUR WAY

**Pairing: **ZoSan

**Rating:** NC-17ish

**Summary:** Zoro asked Sanji to go out on a date and Zoro did stupid things and Sanji laughed and they had a great night. Sanji POV.

**N/A: **PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF IT'S SO OOC actually I know it's so OOC… it's just this plot bunnies forcing me to write the fic… and my grammar's sucks and I know there must be lots of typos, just ignore it please.It's the story that counts . yay!

After months out in the sea, we finally found an island. It had one of the best port towns we've ever found. And it was a fine port town, not some shabby stinky town with some big guys with anchor tattoo on their arm. Since there was a summer festival held in this town in just few more days, Luffy decided to spend more time in that town more than we usually had. He also ordered my goddess, Nami-swan, to get a room in a hotel for each of us. Poor her, it was a deal of money to spend for six rooms. But anyway, privacy, at last.

There was a knock on the door. I peek through the peeking hole before I open the door. The shitty swordsman. So much for privacy.

"What do you want?" I'm not opening the door for him. If it were my Nami-swan asking for hot, romantic making love session I'd be more than glad to open it. But it was he. So, no.

"Just open the door."

"No, tell me what you want."

"I have to ask you something."

"Oh, I know. You must be lost on the way to your room, right? Just remember the number, idiot!"

"I'm not lost, okay," he started to look pissed, oh we'll just have another fight, as usual. And knowing that it was Zoro we were talking about, we might have a hot rough sex after that. But that just because he forced me to do that.

"I just want to know," he looked hesitant, which was very unusual, "are you free tonight?" Okay, maybe we wouldn't have a fight—or the hot rough sex—this time.

Wait, this was too weird. I opened the door and stared at him quizzically. "Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause if you're free I'm asking you out," he scratched his head nervously, and through the whole time he kept staring on his feet. Which was -kick me for using the word to describe this shitty marimo- cute. It was funny, some serious insult material for the future, but nonetheless cute. But then again, maybe he was just playing trick on me.

"You're asking me out?" he nodded and lifted his eyebrows. Didn't look serious at all. He was really playing trick on me, right? But still I dared myself to ask, though he probably would laugh after that and say 'got ya!'. Anyway, I asked, "Like on a date?"

"Yeah, like on a date. To a dinner… or anything else you'd like to do."

"Why are you doing this? Is this your new way to make me pissed off?"

"Hey! I'm asking you out politely and you think that I'm—."

"You've never asked anyone out, politely! Moreover, it's me! Are you sure you're knocking the wrong room?"

"Shit, I should've known that my way's better," he was about to go away, but I stopped him and dragged him into my room.

"Answer my question!" I demanded.

"I'm sure it's not the wrong room."

"The other question, idiot!" and this idiot dared to asking me out! On a date!

"I asked Nami what to do before asking someone to have sex, in um.. you know, decent, gentlemen way." I was laughing, hard. This shitty swordsman was trying to do something gentleman-like. Fascinating to the point of ridiculous. And I laughed even harder when I saw his reddened face.

"'S not funny," he looked away.

"Fine," I stopped laughing, "pick me up at 7. Now, you have a date."

"Great." He was walking backward, eyes still on me, looking quiet unsure of what just happen. So after a few awkward 'great's and some awkward 'see you later's he finally got out of my room.

And I still had a wide grin on my face when I closed the door. Zoro asking me out on a date very nervously was some serious insult material. If someone ever told me that someday Zoro would ever asking me out on a date I must say that person must be crazy.

I didn't hate Zoro. Well, of course he pisses me off sometimes with his bad manner and all. But most of the time, I picked up a fight with him just because… it was fun to see him mad. And some other time, I picked up a fight with him just for the sex.

Anyway, whatever my reason was it just so fun to toying him.

Ah, a date with Zoro. As stupid as it sounds. And no, I accepted it not because I like him or expect him to be romantic or something. Hell, he bluntly said this was a way to get into my pants! I accepted it just because I'm expecting more stupid things to come. More insult materials. That was gonna be lots of fun.

And now, I had to ironing my best suit and took a long, nice bath. Not for Zoro. It's for my own ego.

At exactly 7 p.m., he knocked on my door. I was still standing in front of my mirror, trying to get my hair falls in the best way, straightening my suit from any wrinkle, stuffs like that. "I'm not ready!" I shout to him.

"I'ts 7!"

"Well I'm not ready!"

"I've been waiting for half an hour in front of you room already!" I chuckled, that was exactly the kind of thing I'm expecting.

"It's your own fault! I said pick me up at 7."

"Well, now's 7!"

"But, I'm not ready yet. Patient, baka marimo!" He really couldn't understand the importance of looking perfect and dress up. And I enjoyed preparing myself for a date, anyway.

"Tsk! Don't tell me you haven't wear your clothes on."

"Of course I have, idiot!" I heard a few low curses from him.

"Fine, but could you at least tell me what are you doing right now, please?" Now that was really spooky. At this point, he supposed to be impatient and cursing or even breaks the door maybe. But no, his voice sounds calm, and didn't he just say 'please'? I've never heard he said that word before.

"I am… looking myself at the mirror, making myself sure I look great," I was hoping a more Zoro-like reaction now. But it was silent for a moment.

"Is that even matter?" he asked with an obvious suppressed anger in his tone.

"It's matter to me," I walked to the door finally, after I'm really sure I look great that was, "And don't you dare to not looking—," Gorgeous. I felt.. I knew I hold my breath and my heart skipping a beat or two. I got the urge to go back to my room and once again making sure I looked great, because he did.

Zoro was standing before me with his hands hidden on his black, wearing a black suit with a perfect white shirt and a perfectly matching pair of shoes. No tie, but why would he need a tie if he could unbuttoned his shirt to second button, giving a hint of his broad chest and his sun-kissed skin. I knew I was still gaping at him. But I couldn't help it!

"So, do I look good enough for you?" he asked. 'For me, you look so flawless and the way you asked that was so nice. So why don't we just forget about the dinner and just have sex right now' was what I'd say if only my pride and ego didn't take over me. Saved me _maybe_.

I took a deep breath and trying to calm myself down. It was still and only Zoro after all. So I said, "You look… fine," unconvincingly, "Let me just…lock my door," I turned around to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh, and I almost forget this."

"What?" I turned around once again to face him. And he surprised me once again. This time he held a red rose. "For me?"

"Yeah," he looked nervous, "I know flower is so girly. But Nami told me to bring something, a flower preferably. Since, you're a guy I don't know what to bring," he scratched his head, "I mean, I know what to bring for you. But I don't think you would consider giving a frying pan on a date would be roman—,"

"Fine, I'll take it. Whatever," I snatched it from him and tried to look annoyed.

"Sorry," he grimaced. But I've walked past him. When he didn't see, I smelled the flower. Red rose. Did he know what red rose mean? It meant passionate love, meant you were wishing that your love were returned… Nah, he wouldn't know those meanings. It was just a random gift from this shitty swordsman because he couldn't give me a frying pan on a date.

"Did you take a bath?" I teased. He rolled his eyes. I knew he had, he smelled so good tonight.

"Where do we gonna eat?" I asked once we've reached the restaurant area. The town offering lots of fancy restaurants I wanted to try. I just wished this stupid idiot not taking me to some random shabby restaurant or even worst, a bar.

"I don't know. You choose."

"You haven't make any reservation! What if all the restaurants are full? Where will we eat then?"

"It's not my thing to having a date!" We glared at each other. A fight. I needed a fight. Having a fight would be normal. A smooth date with Zoro, that was scared me.

But then he took a deep breath and said, "And what do I know about restaurants. What if I pick something you don't like. Like a bar maybe."

"My beautiful Nami-swan who taught you this, right?" Because it was actually nice, and Zoro wasn't.

"No, he actually told me to make a reservation. But of course, she doesn't I'm taking a noisy cook—," a kick in the head should educate him. "It hurts, dam—."

"You want to say 'dammit', right?"

"No, I didn't." But his face was red and he kept glaring at me like he would started to calling me names, and curses, if only there wasn't this invisible shield that stopped him. He rubbed his head. I knew it hurts.

"Just say it."

"I didn't want to say anything." Okay, another kick. "SHITTY COOK! ARE YOU TRYING TO KI—," once again he just hold back his word, but emitting a murderous energy anyway.

"What did she told you?"

"That witc… Nami told me to act nice. Patient. And let my date do what he likes," he said, still looking grumpy.

"So you'll act like a real gentleman, no names, or cursing?"

"Unless, you kick my head again."

"Okay, I won't kick you anymore. This night. But," I looked at him deep in the eye, "what if I do this." I pulled his cheeks, then I squeezed it hard, and made funny expression out of his face. Then I grinned.

"After this night is over, I swear I'll get back at you," he muttered with his grumpy, threatening face. But then, his stomach rumbled. And I laughed hard that I almost cried.

"Fine, let's feed him," I tapped his six-pack tummy. Hmm, that felt nice. "I wanna eat there." I pointed to a fine restaurant at the end of the road.

"'Kay," he just shrugged. I knew it doesn't matter to him which restaurant I choose.

"It's the most famous and the most expensive," I was emphasizing on the word 'expensive' here, "restaurant in this town." He muttered some 'fine with me'. "Just don't blame me if your money is not enough or the price is unreasona—."

"Look, do you want to eat there or not?"

I smiled, "Let's go there, then."

Luckily, it wasn't a busy night and we got a table. The restaurant was so classy. There was a string quartet playing classical songs. The lighting was dim. It used china and silverware. All the fabrics used in it have very rich embroideries. It was so elegant and the mood was just so right for a date like this. It almost too perfect.

Until I realized I was with this baka marimo. Oh his green hair, it just ruined everything.

When the waiter came to take our orders, I asked him what he wanted to eat. Because I obviously couldn't decide since there were too many dishes I want to try. I was a cook after all. And I knew I can try all the dishes since he was the one whose gonna pay for this dinner, but still, being a fine man that I am, I couldn't use that opportunity like some greedy pauper.

But then he said, "I don't know. You choose." That was when I started to lose my temper. Do I have to make all the choices? Couldn't he make a decision for once?

I leaned over the table, shifting closer to him and whispered-obviously, I didn't want the waiter over hearing our conversation-, "This whole 'I let my date choose everything' game is starting to get boring. So choose something!"

"Hey," this time he was the one who shifting closer and whispering to me, "this time, I told you to choose not because I'm trying to act nice to you. It's just because I can't even read the menu. What language do they use here, anyway?"

I bit my lip, just put on a very meaningful smile, and order everything for us. I should've known he couldn't read the menu. It was written in foreign language, and usually only well educated—or a cook like me— that learned the language. I swore, if I weren't sit in a such fine restaurant and I didn't have everyone around us, I would laughing hard again this time.

After the waiter left us, I leaned back on my chair and looked at him. He tried not to have an eye contact with me since his face was already crimson by now. Which only provoked me to left out a chuckle. He grunted.

"Sorry," I said in between my laugh. But still, I couldn't stop it.

"I've never—."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," I controlled myself and wiped the tears that starting to form in my eyes.

The waiter came back with our red wine. He poured it to our glasses and then left after we said 'thanks'.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked away from his already second glass and frowned at me. "This. This whole… dating things."

"'Cos I wanna fuck you."

"Now, now, listen. First of all, don't use that 'F' word when you're out on a date. Especially, when you are actually have the intention to do that after the date. It'll just ruin everything. Preferably, you said 'making love'," I saw him rolling his eyes, "Though in our case, 'having sex' sounds more suitable than the first one." I sipped my wine-a manner that Zoro never understands, since he always drinks it in one big gulp. "And the second thing is, I already knew you're just trying to have sex with me. My question is why.. I remember vaguely, you've once said that you prefer to have it your way. And then you said, when we find an island I can have it my own way. With any fine man I want. Or if I really can choose, with a girl."

"What do you think I'm doing right now? I'm doing it your way, am I not?'

"Yeah. But you're not exactly whom I wanted to have sex with. You'd be, like, on the bottom of the list of people I wanted to sleep with."

"You're so worry that you have to sleep with me by the end of this date, right?" I didn't answer. I'd really love to answer 'no, why should I? Weren't we've been doing that for so many times?'. But instead, I just sat there in silence.

Because he was right. I did worried. I worried that he would know that I do wanted to have sex with him without any force. I worried that I couldn't blame him later on for the sex we had.

Because it was Zoro and me! We supposed to have a fight, not sex! Even worse, a voluntarily sex! I was always happy for being the victim. That was why I never ask him to have sex with me, I picking up a fight—I knew he would want to show his dominance by shoving me up against the wall and fuck me. As a victim, I could always blame him and didn't have to admit the fact that, hey! I also like to have sex with you.

"Well, don't worry," he looked deep at me, "at the end of this date, it's gonna be your decision whether we will have sex or not."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Because you don't want to be forced."

I smirked, "It's a no then."

"Look, it's an expensive dinner and this," he tugged his suit, "is an expensive rented suit. So you'll have to reconsider your decision, 'kay?"

Zoro really did have the ability to turn a serious situation into something I could laugh on. Or at least something I could use to tease him.

"A no is a no, shitty marimo," I smirked. And the meal came right before he could retort that. And after the waiter left us once again, I said, "Itadakimasu," once again, before he could tell me to reconsider my decision.

"Hmph, the food's great, right!" I said after my first bite. He shrugged. "What? I know you're idiot, but you still can tell that the food's great, right?"

"No. It's just that I've so used to your cooking, so this just taste… weird for me." He just said that he prefer my cooking than this awesome meal, right? It's a compliment, right? Okay, I was so blushing right now.

But wait, maybe…, "Nice move, marimo. Another trick she told you?" He stared at me dumbfounded. "She told you to compliment your date, right?"

"Well, yeah. But I didn't complime—."

"No, no, no. I know it's just another thing you got from your dating lesson," I denied every possibility that Zoro said those things sincerely. Because, it was Zoro we were talking about. The only appreciation I get from him after every meal was a muttered 'thanks'. And that was it!

He sighed, "Whatever," then we ate without a word. And I kept watching him. Trying to find any hint that showed whether he likes or dislike the food, so I could tell mine or this cooking that he preferred.

I was trying to find any facial expression, any 'hmm', any... anything! But no, there wasn't any hint whatsoever. He just ate it like he used to eat my cooking. Like this was a food, so he ate it, that simple.

"If the food taste weird for you, then why do you finish it?" asked me once he'd done with his dish.

"Because it's ridiculously expensive! Of course I can't waste it," I knew he was bothered by the fact that this whole whose-cooking-you-like-best thing was bothering me. And why didn't I tease him a little further then.

"Like… if this wasn't so expensive you wouldn't finish it?" I teased.

"Well not really. Since it's a food. You can't waste food, right? You always said that," Yes, he was right. You couldn't waste food. And shit, why did the fact that he notices what I say make me blush? I've blushed too much for a night. So stupid.

"Listen, I like your food, okay. I mean it. It's not like I said that just because we're on a date. For me, your cooking is one of the best I've ever eat."

"If you said it's the best, I might reconsider my decision to sleep with you," I teased him again. And I knew exactly the reaction I could get. First he would roll his eyes and look away. Then, he muttered some curses. Finally, he'd say…

"Fine, the best food!"

"Ever."

"The best food ever. Satisfied?"

"Well… a little bit," If I ever have to fill any form, I definitely wrote 'teasing Zoro' in my hobby column. Especially, when he could only grunting as a retort. "And your suit. It's expensive, right?" He nodded. "Ah, I've figured. It must be the suit. Because you look really great tonight, and it couldn't possibly because of you. It must be because that expensive suit. Undoubtedly."

If we were in the galley right now, I could assure there wouldn't be any things still in its real form. But now was different. We were on a date. And Zoro had to treat me like a prince. And I always right this night. And he couldn't give me a blow though he was ready to explode right now. And I could laugh on him without any worries. It was fun.

The date was fun.

He even bought me lollipop on our way back. Said it was better than my smoke. Well, he was right and lollipop was fun, but I wasn't a little girl. So I scowled. Then he said, "You can still live with bad teeth, but not with bad lungs." How could he be so thoughtful? I thought he only have one brain-cell. He shouldn't be that thoughtful and that… caring.

It was really nice of him, though, for saying those words. Never thought he'd say those kind of words. So I ate the lollipop anyway. And I've already finished it by the time we've reached my door.

"So here we are. At my door," I knocked on my door for no reason. Stupid. I was so anxious, because this was the moment where I should finally decide. I felt like ready to vomiting all the things I've just eaten. But we weren't gonna let him know, right. "Thanks for tonight," I shook his hand, "And I give you 6 out of 10," I said playfully."

"Six? Hey! I know I'm good. I should at least get an eight." See, this idiot always took my bait.

"You really think you deserve an eight, don't you?" I stepped closer to him in a very challenging fashion. This was so much fun.

"Of course I do. Because I know, you had so much fun this night," and he stepped closer to me.

The next thing I knew, I could feel his breath on my face. And our nose and lips were barely touch. And his tempting scent, his body warmth.

My lip was dry. And I was waiting for him to kiss me. Because that what Zoro do, he kissed and shoved people against the wall whenever he want it. Like a barbarian I'd say. But, I didn't care. I wanted that part of him right now. And somehow, in the back of my mind, I realized that it wasn't because of my lust or need. It was because I just had a great date, and it'd be perfect if we were kissing by now.

Then his lip was on mine. Now that was right. That was Zoro. And that was exactly what I wanted. And that was only last for a second or two. And it wasn't on me anymore when I hoped he'd deepen the kiss. When I opened my eye, he was two steps away from me already.

I stared at him flabbergasted. What was that! Where the hell was the all lust Zoro that I knew?

"'Night, Sanji." What the fuck! Weren't we supposed to be having sex by now! This was really pissing me off!

"You really want me to ask you, huh?" And he just stood there like an idiot. No wait, he was an idiot! "If that's what you want, fine!" I unlocked the door and came in. I left the door open.

As a normal person, you should've known that that means 'why don't you come in and fuck me'. But, unfortunately, my date was not a normal person, so he just stood in my doorway! "Baka marimo, if you're not walk into my room in the next 5 second, I swear I'll kick you in the head!" And then he walked in, closed the door behind him, and once again, he stood awkwardly.

I pressed my palm to my eyes and pacing back and forth inside my room. How could I get this Neanderthal creature to understand that damn I wanna have sex with him! Did I really have to say it! Argggghhhh! "Let'shavesex," I said through my gritted teeth.

"I didn't catch a word." Now, I knew that was a lie. I looked up and stared at him looking back at me with a smug shark smile on his face. He had already back to his own normal self. Dammit!

If only we did this his way, the both of us must've been already happy by now.

**Title: **OUR WAY

**Pairing: **ZoSan

**Rating: **PG-13 maybe..

**Summary: **do they find a way to do it their way….

**A/N: **the same warning as I wrote above.. OOC, grammar mistakes typos. And it's a part of the other fanfic, I just felt like writing under a different title and POV.

The two boys lay, sprawled on the bed. They were exhausted, spent, and sweaty, but if only they still have the energy they'd do that again for the umpteenth time of the night. For Zoro, this was good because he didn't have to run away from the blonde after what they've done. As for Sanji, he thanked God that he was laying on a bed instead of some random hard surfaces Zoro usually use.

Zoro was snoring softly as Sanji laid his head on his broad chest. The blonde was still awake and he already got his smoke on his lips.

"Oy, marimo," no answered, "Marimo!" he elbowed the green haired swordsman. Zoro startled in his sleep before finally cracked his eyes.

"What! Couldn't you just sleep!" he snapped.

"I think I find a perfect way to do this whole thing. So that everybody get what they want," no answered, "Oy, marimo!" Sanji crawled up so that now he was lying on top of Zoro with their faces barely touch each other's. the blonde blew his smoke into the green haired face.

"Tsk! Fine, tell me," this time Zoro was fully awake.

"So, if you wanted to have sex with me you have to do it my way, with the whole dating thing. But then, after we get back to our ship or hotel room, we do it your way. It's fair, right."

"No. Because date is expensive and if after that we do it my way, then I'd never hear you asking me to fuck you. So, no it's not fair."

"Tsk! Asshole," snapped Sanji, then he rolled off of Zoro and facing his back to his nakama.

It was such an embarrassment for the cook to say that he enjoyed their date, but he did. And he would love to do that again. Zoro treated him nicely—almost like a real gentleman—and he had some great laughs that night.

Zoro knew Sanji had some fun that night. And it was great that now he could lay in bed with Sanji. Resting their bodies, and let the memory of what they were just doing sink into his mind. So it was more than just some sex out of need.

"Oy, shitty love cook. What if I asked you out sometimes?"

"Thought you hate it,"

"I hate the suit, and the dinner, and the spending money part. But this was fun. Though there's nothing wrong with my way to fucking y— Agh! It hurts stupid cook! What was that for!"

"For thinking you can fuck me the way you want it."

"I should've known it won't work! Listen, if I want to fuck you I'll just fuck you, okay. No suit, no dinner, no whatever prissy things I've just did tonight!"

"No sex for you then."

"Whatever." Then they were back facing each other.

Actually, Sanji wasn't really care whether the swordsman would take him out again or not. With date or not he still got some sex. Though it'd be really nice if Zoro ask him out again sometimes.

And as for Zoro, somewhere in the future, when he needed to fuck Sanji, then the realization got into his head. He just realized that 'hey! He could always fuck Sanji even if the cook says no. He needed that sex as much as he did after all.

But sometimes, when they found an island and decided to stay for a while. The two boys found themselves wandering around the town just the two of them--before having a hot steamy sex after that, of course.


End file.
